A joint research program is proposed in which synthetic carbohydrate haptens and antigens will be prepared by chemical methods. Some will be derived from synthetic stereoregular linear and branched homo- and hetero-polysaccharides by reaction sequences developed in this laboratory. Others will be derived from synthetic di-, tri-, and oligosaccharides prepared by improved glycoside syntheses largely developed in this laboratory. Emphasis will be placed on specific sequences of glucose, mannose, galactose, neuraminic acid and other sugars which are important components of cell surfaces and/or which relate to structural sequences in bacterial dextran and yeast mannan. The immunogenicity and cross-reactivity of the corresponding protein conjugates will be investigated, with special reference to their relationship to natural antigens, the structure of cell surfaces and the specificity of myeloma proteins. Methods will include: passive hemagglutination, passive cutaneous anaphylaxis in guinea pigs, Ouchterlony double diffusion, reverse single radial immunodiffusion and fluorescent labeling, etc. Synthetic oligosaccharides especially Beta-galactans, will also be prepared for a quantitative investigation of specificity of homogeneous myeloma immunoglobulins by measurement of binding constants bytryptophane fluorescence alteration.